


The Video

by SwipatronSparks



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean's not giving anything away, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Husbands, M/M, Roman can't keep his hands to himself, Smut, married dean and roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipatronSparks/pseuds/SwipatronSparks
Summary: Seth and Roman see the video, Roman can't keep his hands to himself.





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Mox's new video... I was inspired... Here you go... 
> 
> also this ignores that currently Seth/Ro are probably on separate loops since they are on different brands :)

They had been in the locker room getting ready for the show when they first heard about it, Sami wandering over greeting them both then,

"So what was all that about?" Roman frowned looking at Seth who shrugged.

"What was all what about?" He asked, It was Sami's turn to look confused, then he smiled and shook his head.

"It's ok, we have all seen it, secrets out." Finn said joining the conversation, Seth and Roman shared another utterly confused look before noticing that the whole locker room had gone quiet, everyone looking curiously at them.

"Seriously... What are you talking about?" Roman asked.

"Dean's video of course, what's he up to?" Kevin asked shaking his head, he got it, the group known as The Shield were well known for keeping their plans close to the belt but really this was getting boring.

"Dean's video?" Seth asked, Sami rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapping at the screen.

"Yeah." He said as he did. "You know... His video." Sami said turning his phone around showing them a video starting.

Seth and Roman stared, then stared some more.

"What?" Seth mumbled when it was done, he turned to Roman who was staring unblinking at the screen, he waved his hand between the phone and Roman's face gaining a hum from the other man.

"You're drooling." He stated, Roman huffed.

"I am not." Seth smirked "You sure?" He asked, Roman huffed again and would forever deny that he rubbed subconsciously at his face, Seth snickered when he saw it but still moved on.

"Do you know anything about that?" He asked, Roman shook his head.

"'S the first I have heard about it." Seth hummed but was already finding the video on his own twitter and immediately retweeted it adding their little fist emoji to the post before confirming it.

"Remind me to get a room on the other side of the hotel to you two tonight." He said dropping his phone back into his bag and grabbing his title so he could go for his match, Roman tilted his head in question.

"Why?" He asked, Seth raised an eyebrow as if he was surprised Roman didn't get it.

"Are you telling me you are gonna be able to keep your hands to yourself when you see him?" He asked, Roman opened his mouth, even took in a breath to speak but slowly closed it again a slight pink tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"Uhuh, That's why." He stated and took his leave.

 

Roman waves Seth off as the other man continued down the hall toward his room which was as promised further away from Dean and Roman's than usual, not quite as far as on the other side of the hotel but considering Seth usually requested a room either next door or across the hall from his brothers, the 6 rooms difference was enough, he pushed the door open when he heard the click of the lock opening and grinned at Dean who was just exiting the bathroom fresh from a shower.

"hey." He greeted, dimples popping and Roman felt warmth bubble up inside, Dean was smiling so much more now since it had all finished.

"Hey yourself, been busy?" He asked casually, testing to see if Dean would admit to his video without Roman having to bring it up. Dean hummed and shrugged.

"Not really, how was the show?" He asked.

"Same as always." Roman replied dropping his bags then turning and pulling Dean into his arms but gently wrapping them around his waist as he passed.

"You gonna tell me what you're planning?" He asked, sweeping in for a gentle chaste kiss, Dean blinked innocently, Roman wasn't convinced.

"You know what I am talking about, everyone has seen it... What you planning?" He asked, Dean's innocent look turned cheeky and smiling he shook his head.

"Nope, not tellin' 's a secret." Roman pouted prompting a giggle from Dean.

"Not even for a kiss?" He asked, hovering just away from sweeping in for another kiss, Dean's smile grew and he shook his head.

"Nope, you can't resist kissing me anyway so that's not much incentive to give it up." Dean said, Roman nodded slightly Dean wasn't wrong.

"So Mox is coming back?" He asked, hoping a different tactic would work, it didn't Dean clearly saw straight through him.

"Secret." He replied, shifting forward to steal the kiss Roman had offered before, Roman didn't turn it down, kissing Dean back.

"You looked amazing in that video." He said quietly letting his head fall forward to rest on Dean's.

"You think so?" Dean asked, what did ya like about it?" He asked, Roman hummed thoughtfully taking a small step forward to press in closer to Dean.

"Mmmm Everything." He mumbled, shifting his hands around exploring his husband's body feeling the slight ripple of muscles under Dean's shirt as Dean shifted in his arms.

Dean smiled, that was Roman's go to when he wasn't fully sure what exactly it was he liked, or more to the point when it was easier to just say everything than it was to list it all off, most times the list hardly changed anyway, Dean kissed Roman again sighing when Roman's hands slipped under his shirt, the feather light touch of his finger tips on his hips sending tingles shooting up his sides and down to his toes. Paying a little more attention when a little while later Roman's wandering hands closed around his wrist and he hummed out a question seeing the band aid wrapped around his pinky.

"'S ok Ro." Dean mumbled, letting his head fall to lie on Roman's shoulder.

"Barb wire is sharp and pointy." Roman hummed again, still that little bit too far past the point of full words.

"'S ok." Dean repeated. "Got it checked out, 'S just deep th'ts all, w's bleedin' alot." He explained, Roman noting that even now Dean wasn't giving anything away, not even mentioning who he had been with. Roman was about to try and investigate it more when Dean pushed sliding his wrist out of Roman's hand and wrapping his arms back around Roman's neck before pulling him in for a kiss, Roman welcomed the distraction kissing him back.

Neither would be able to say who it was who took things further, somewhere along the line Roman rid Dean of his shirt, Dean returned the favour, they ended up on the bed the rest of their clothes ending up discarded somewhere to be found later, Roman took his time, exploring every inch of Dean, preping him slowly, taking him even slower.

"You sure you don't wanna tell me?" Roman asked quietly, jokingly, lips hovering just over Dean's, really right now he didn't care, Dean could tell him he had made that video with the president and he would accept it. Still he slowed down even more, knowing it was driving Dean wild, Dean moaned, shaking his head and wrapping his legs around Roman's waist in an attempt to get him to move.

"Ro... Please." He was too far gone, his mind completely focused on Roman and the feeling of being so close,

"Please, Don't stop." He gasped, pulling him forward the last inch for a kiss.

"Can you feel what you do to me De?" Roman asked when Dean let him pull back from the kiss, as he thrust back into Dean, Dean moaned a response arching his back as the move sent another wave of pleasure shooting up his spine. Roman listened to another plea from Dean for more, finally speeding up all the while mumbling into Dean's ear exactly what he thought of everything, making sure that Dean knew exactly what effect he had had on his husband in a short space of just a couple of minutes in a video that had kept Roman's mind trying to fall off the tracks for the rest of the night. Afterword they lay tangled in each other's arms, legs thrown together where the only way to identify them was that Roman's were a darker shade of tan than Dean's. Roman kissed Dean on the cheek pulling him close.

"As long as whatever you are up to keeps that smile on your face I can't wait to see what's comin'." He mumbled, Dean breathed a laugh.

"'M excited for it, can't wait for you to see." Dean admitted, Roman ignored the tiny pang of disappointment that Dean still didn't offer anything but Roman knew better than anyone that this was how Dean worked, and just like everyone else, he would find out when Dean was ready to share.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also just for the record, I am probably going to continue referring to Dean/Mox as Dean because most of my fics tend to all tie in together so for that sake, for now at least and for any fics that do fall into my fic universe Dean will remain Dean.


End file.
